


Maybe Florida Isn't So Bad

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Jody Mills, Canon Universe, Demisexual Donna Hanscum, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Jody and Donna have a case in Florida, and Florida sucks.





	Maybe Florida Isn't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). The prompt was humidity.
> 
> Also, the author kind of hates Florida. Blame it on the fact that I'm a desert rat at heart.

Jody lay flat across the motel bed, spread out like a starfish. She’d stripped down to her bra and panties, not even bothering with shorts or a tank top. It was way too hot for that shit. Once Donna got out of the shower and got dressed, then she could worry about putting actual clothes on, but for now, it was more work than it was worth. Florida sucked. It was bad enough that was in the nineties, but the humidity in the air made if feel at like it was a hundred.

Donna came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around her body and one wrapped around her hair. The thick cloud of steam from her shower followed her, cranking up the heat in the room.

“Ugh,” Jody grumbled, “I hate Florida.”

“It’s not so bad,” Donna said, walking toward her bed and digging some fresh clothes out her duffle bag. “’s just a little warm.”

“And sticky. And wet. And gross,” Jody said. “Remind me again why we didn’t just make Sam and Dean do this?”

“Something about a holy week. Didn’t know they were religious, but ya learn somethin’ new every day.”

Jody smiled. Donna could be so cute sometimes. “I hardly think their annual week in Vegas counts as a holy week.”

“Oh,” Donna said, a pink tinge rising on her cheeks.

Jody chuckled to herself and averted her eyes while Donna changed. She was very self-conscious about her body, which Jody absolutely didn’t understand. Donna was beautiful, but she was always worried about losing weight or looking too frumpy. It was obviously crap to anyone who had eyes, but Donna was adamant that she could always loose a few more pounds and always got that sad look on her face about an hour after she allowed herself to have a couple donuts. Jody suspected that her dick ex Doug was to blame for that. Jody really wished she’d punched him in the face when she had the chance.

“Okay, I’m changed,” Donna announced, holding her arms out and smiling timidly as if waiting for Jody’s approval. She was wearing blue jeans and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was still well and pulled back into a ponytail.

“Looks good,” Jody said, sitting up and rolling her neck, “why jeans though? You’re gonna boil out there.”

Donna shrugged. “I only brought blue jeans.”

“It’s Florida in August and you’re from South Dakota.”

“It’s just a little warm.” Donna smiled a bit, but there was a tiny little quirk around the corners of her lips that gave her away. Jody chose not to push it, though and dug through her own suitcase to find a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

In hindsight, perhaps Jody should have called one of her contacts to take care of the kelpie. The swamps were somehow ten degrees hotter than everywhere else (or at least they felt that way) and the air was so thick it was hard to breathe. Also, it smelled like rotting plants and she was pretty sure she was getting a wicked sunburn, even though Donna had made sure the applied sunscreen. And there were alligators. Kelpies were dangerous, sure, but all you had to do was not ride them. Alligators, on the other hand, could have easily flipped their tiny little boat and ripped an arm or two off if they wanted to.

“See anything yet?” Jody asked, her eyes following Donna’s gaze off towards the shore to the right.

“Just a couple o’ birds, I think,” Donna said.

Jody sighed, glancing at her watch. They’d been out for four hours at that point and the sun was still high in the sky.

“This is kinda fun, you know?” Donna said, turning to face Jody. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were red. “It reminds me of ice fishing with my dad.”

“You used to ice fish?”

“Oh, yeah, every winter. My dad and my uncle and the cousins would go up to the cabin every year and see if we could catch anything. Usually, we just went home with wet bottoms.”

“Huh. You know, ice fishing sounds a lot more fun than this right now.”

“It was nice,” Donna said. “I haven’t been since I was twelve.”

“Why not?”

Donna frowned, looking out over the glassy water under them. “Pop passed away and mom wasn’t much for fishing. Uncle Abe couldn’t look after four kids on his own.”

“I’m sorry,” Jody said.

“Thanks. It was fun while it lasted, though.”

“I used to do target practice with my mom. She was a cop, too,” Jody said, “wiped the floor with me every competed until I was fourteen. I was a horrendous shot.”

Donna laughed. “Shut your mouth! No! I can’t believe that.”

“No, it’s true. I was terrible. Of course, I was nearsighted and refused to wear my glasses under my safety goggles.”

“Did you wind up getting contacts?”

“Nah. I just changed my mind when I got into high school because Amber Studebaker said people who wore glasses were hot. I wore them all the time after that.”

“Ah. You did it to impress a girl,” Donna said, playfully punching Jody in the shoulder. “that’s cute.” She smiled then, wrinkling her nose.

Jody smiled and shrugged, despite herself. “Yeah, well. Didn’t do too much in the long run though. She wasn’t interested in me anyway.”

“Obviously she needed glasses,” Donna said, her eyes wide and lips held in a circle when she seemed to realize what she said.

Jody was just about to say something when there was a splash behind her, and Donna dove for the shotgun sitting in the bed of the boat next to her.

The kelpie never stood a chance.

* * *

 

Jody and Donna wound up dragging themselves back into the motel room after dark. The kelpie itself wasn’t that hard to take down. Donna was able to wound it with several shotgun blasts so that it wasn’t charging or thrashing too much for Jody to nail it in the heart with a silver bullet. The thing exploded into a jelly after that and Jody and Donna were covered in it. They had to spend two more hours in the swamp after that, the goop drying on their skin and boy was that fun. The kelpie slime did pretty much the exact opposite of aloe vera and their skin stung and burned faster than it had earlier. Their sweat wasn’t even washing it off, and by the time they were both back on solid land and in Jody’s van they’d poured two bottles worth of water out on themselves in the hopes that it would wash off. At least they weren’t bleeding, though. Jody didn’t even want to think about what that goop would feel like in an open wound.

Donna offered Jody the shower first. Jody didn’t even try to fight her on that one. She was too hot and if she had to spend more than five more minutes with this crap on her she might wind up clawing her skin off. The water was ice cold when it hit her skin but it felt nice. She just stood under the spray for a bit, letting the heat leach off her skin before she borrowed Donna’s body wash and scrubbed the gunk off her skin.

The relief of her shower pretty much evaporated when she stepped out of the bathroom, however. It was too damn hot, again, and even though she’d dried off her skin she was dripping with sweat in the next five minutes. Donna just nodded at her before taking her turn with the shower.

Jody dressed with minimal effort, slipping on a t-shirt and underwear before throwing her towel on the bed post and leaning up against the headboard of her bed. She flipped through a few channels before settling on the local news and texting Claire and Alex to let them know she and Donna were safe and headed home, soon. She got a simple “K” from both of them before rolling her eyes and plugging her phone in. It wasn’t really like she expected the girls to give her a play-by-play of their days but it would be nice to actually talk to them more than once a week. Claire was off in Phoenix, tracking down a vamp nest with a few other hunters and Alex was in school, hopefully studying but probably not. They rarely told her what they were up to or if they got back to their motel or dorm rooms safe, no matter how many times Jody said she’d appreciate even a text at the end of the night. She trusted them, though. It was a dangerous world out there, but they could handle themselves for the most part. And, if they couldn’t Jody would kill whoever or whatever hurt her girls and no one would ever find their body.

Donna came out of the bathroom, same as she had previous, towel wrapped tightly around her body. Jody was too tired to bother rolling over, so she just shut her eyes and waved her hand at Donna. It didn’t make much sense for her to worry about whether or not Jody saw her naked. They were both friends and over the age of thirty. Jody might’ve been keeping fit over the years but she definitely had more pudge in places than she actually cared to. She wasn't bothered by nakedness.

“Donna, can I ask you something?” Jody asked, rolling her head against the headboard. She kept her eyes closed though.

“Sure, Jodes, what’s on your mind.”

“Why are you so worried about me seeing you change clothes?”

“Oh. Uh. I’m just…” Donna’s voice trailed off as she padded around barefoot on the threadbare carpet, “I guess I’m embarrassed,” Donna said.

Jody scowled, still with her eyes closed. “Embarrassed about being naked? You know I won’t judge you or anything.”

“Yeah, well –“

“I’m serious. You could have three heads for all I care. And I know you don’t. And you’re not fat if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Donna sighed. “I know. You’ve said that several times.”

“So, what’s up?”

Donna was quiet for a minute while the bed across the room squeaked. “You can open your eyes now,” she said.

Jody opened her eyes to find Donna sitting cross-legged on the bed. She was wearing long flannel pajama pants and a tank top.

Jody scooted towards the center of her own bed, facing her. “What’s up?” She asked again.

“I – “ Donna glanced down towards the floor. “I’m just being silly.”

Jody sighed. “Donna…”

Donna withered a little more, playing with the frayed edge of her pant leg. Jody knew she was giving her the “mom look” and she kinda felt a little guilty about that, but she was curious. It wasn’t the first time Donna had done this, but it hadn’t always been this way. When they first started hunting together, she’d walked in on Donna while she was in the shower and there was nothing odd about it. She’d helped Alex patch up Donn’s hip after she got a particularly nasty scratch from a werewolf last spring. It was a sudden thing and Jody was fine with it at first, but she couldn’t help but be curious.

“You know how you said you tried to get the girl’s attention in high school? Amber Studebaker?” Donna said. Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper.

“Yeah?”

“I, uh, I never had that experience with that.”

“Oh.”

“Not that I haven’t… I just, it takes a lot for me to… find anyone attractive. And up until recently, it was just men. I didn’t know that I could… and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but it’s out there now, so…”

“Oh,” Jody said, “Is that all?”

Donna shrugged, “I know, it’s silly –“

“No, no, no! I didn’t mean it like that,” Jody said, rising to her feet and standing in front of Donna. She crouched down on the carpet, setting her hands on Donna’s knees so that she had to look her in the eyes. “I don’t think it’s silly at all.”

“No? Jody, I’m a grown woman and I’ve just now got a crush on another woman for the first time. That’s a little…”

“Normal. It’s perfectly normal.”

Donna shrugged.

“You don’t need to feel bad about it. It’s normal for you, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Donna squirmed on the bed, “even though it’s directed at you?”

Jody chuckled, “Donna, I don’t know how you don’t know this by now, but I think you’re beautiful, inside and out. You’re my best friend. And, if you’re interested in perusing this I’m willing to go at your pace.”

“What if it doesn’t work out?” Donna asked.

Jody shrugged. “Well, the last guy I went on a date with was a shapeshifter who tried to kill me so I doubt it could end any worse than that.”

Donna snorted. “You mean it?”

“Of course,” Jody said.

Donna looked down at her, a shaky little smile on her lips. “I’d like that.”

Jody leaned up, wrapping Donna in a tight hug. “Can I take you to dinner when we get back home?”

“Only if I can kiss you?”

Jody leaned down and let her lips brush against Donna’s, keeping her hands settled around Donna’s shoulders. Her fingertips brushed against the long hair on Donna’s back, which had curled into loose waves. Donna’s hands came up to rest tentatively at Jody’s hips. After a few cautious kisses, Jody coaxed Donna’s lips open with her tongue, then licked a single swipe against Donna’s tongue. Donna responded, though timidly at first, by kissing a bit more insistently and slipping her own tongue into Jody’s mouth. It didn’t take long after that for the two to guide each other forward and back for their lips and for Jody to slide her fingers through Donna’s silky hair. Donna’s hands though, stayed where they were and Jody pulled back after a bit to breathe.

“You okay?” Jody asked.

“Yeah,” Donna said, a little breathless, “can we, um, maybe take a break?”

Jody skimmed her hands down Donna’s arms, letting them on her hands. “Of course. Like, I said, we’ll go at your pace.”

Donna chuckled and jerked Jody down to sit next to her on the bed. She plopped down, and the two of them sat in the quiet of the motel room for a while as the air conditioner hummed in vain behind them.

“You know, the girls are going to freak out on us,” Donna said.

Jody chuckled. “You know, I kinda hope so.”

“You think we should tell them?”

“It would probably be fair.”

“Oh,” Donna said, “we got get them back for all the things they forgot to tell us and wait until Thanksgiving.”

“That’s mean,” Jody said, bumping her shoulder against Donna’s, “I’m so in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I'm trying to get Donna's voice down but it is kinda hard to make her sound right, I think. I'm sure I'll get the hand of it one day.   
> Also, if you want to talk to me, I'm [here](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [here](https://jamesnovakwinchester.tumblr.com/) on my spn rare ships blog!


End file.
